HaPpYnEsS
by Shion-san
Summary: If you hold on to a butterfly, it can die right there in your hands. You’ll never get happy that way, loosen your grip and un-blur your eyes... you’ll see the horizon eventually. Slash (KuramaHiei, YusukeJin, KuwabaraYukina) please read please review
1. OfF tHe EdGe

Disclaimers: Uh, I don't own anything Yu Yu Hakusho. If I did, the point of FAN fiction would be... vanity. I try not to have a negative self-image, yes, but I'm nothing near vain. Sorry.   
  
Summary: If you hold on to a butterfly, it can die right there in your hands. You'll never get happy that way, loosen your grip and un-blur your eyes... you'll see the horizon eventually. Slash (Kurama/Hiei, Yusuke/Jin, Kuwabara/Yukina) please read, please review, thank you.  
  
Warnings: Some stuff that could be considered violence, slash (as in, male/male relationships) and spoilers for anyone who hasn't seen up to the beginning of the Gateway (a. k. a. The Chapter Black) Saga. If anything in that list bothers you or whatever, then I don't recommend this fic to you.  
  
HaPpYnEsS  
  
By ShIoN  
  
ChApTeR oNe  
  
OfF tHe EdGe  
  
===H4993===  
  
"Hey, Kurama." The black haired detective caught up to the red head. Green eyes looked at the brown, curiosity evident.  
  
"Yes?" The red head questioned, calm smile light on his lips.  
  
"I just saw Hiei go by." Yusuke said, worriedly. His brown eyes shifted to the trees on the other side of the road. "He looked... sick."  
  
"Oh? Why do you say that?" Kurama questioned, head tipping slightly.  
  
"He just looked bad, okay? Why don't you hurry home? I'm pretty sure he was going there." Yusuke patted Kurama's back as he headed off.  
  
"Yusuke... I know you're still hurting from her..." Kurama looked at his shoes as he said the quiet words.  
  
"Like hell. But I'll deal. Now hurry up!" Yusuke smirked.  
  
"Right." Kurama hit into a run as he hurried home. Yusuke sighed, turning to head to his own home. There was a warm wind, stopping the detective where he stood to look around.  
  
"Howdy." A familiar voice chuckled. A ruffled red head of hair with a smiling face and quite the handsome body appeared before the detective.  
  
"Hey there Jin! Get lost in Reikai or what?" Yusuke grinned.  
  
"Just came by to say h'lo. Heard yer girly friend died, too, too bad really... came to see how ya were doin'." Jin nodded. A small white horn could be seen on his head.  
  
"Yeah. Keiko got a nasty human disease called cancer, she didn't make it." Yusuke looked solemn as he glanced off to the side, not really wanting to focus on anyone as he said these words.  
  
"Ah... now that is too bad. Bein' beaten by somethin' you can't even fight 'cause it's already inside a ya." Jin shook his head, folding his arms. He wore human clothes, Yusuke's green coat and a white tank top, some jeans he borrowed from Yusuke and tennis shoes, also Yusuke's. It seems he had raided Yusuke's closet before heading off to find the boy.  
  
"Yeah." Yusuke said plainly. Jin leaned in closer to look at the brown eyes. His own blues glitter faintly as Yusuke looked into them. He hopped back. "What are you doing in my clothes?" Yusuke questioned, realizing the dress looked familiar.  
  
"Eh, thought I'd fit me part. Koenma's asked a little favor, see? Says he wants me to look after ya, and I say woo and wee! I been missing ya you see?" Jin grinned.  
  
"I see. So I guess we should take you shopping." Yusuke shrugged. "I know a good store for clothes, in the mall..."  
  
"Yeah, that'd be good. I guess I don't look so great in your clothes, eh?" Jin looked at his outfit. Yusuke gave a nod before they set off to the mall.  
  
"So how's it been since she... well ya know..." Jin asked, looking at a pair of black pants.  
  
"Okay. Not half as many people bug me anymore. Kuwabara's had himself quiet for awhile, that's quite the change. But it's not like I'm done with school yet, so solid basing of what's to come is way out of here." Yusuke half- sighed before catching himself. He looked at what Jin was examining and blinked. "Into the punk look?" He asked.  
  
"Now don't go usin' any fancy words on me Urameshi." Jin waved a finger quickly before picking out an outfit. He began to undress right there, but Yusuke shoved him into the changing room. "Now what'chya pushing me around for Urameshi?" Jin questioned, changing.  
  
"Most humans change in these little rooms rather than flash half the store." Yusuke explained. Jin blinked, obviously not so sure what one would care not to show.  
  
"But what's so wrong about changin'? I changed right there in your room when I be changin' the first time." Jin recalled.  
  
"Well... that's different..." Yusuke shrugged. "That's just my room."  
  
"So... you're room is not a bad place? I don't understand these humans..." Jin shook his head. Yusuke looked at the ceiling.  
  
===H4993===  
  
"Botan, what's your report?" The toddler-fied ruler asked. The blue haired girl sighed, wiping her eyes as she took in a steady breath.  
  
"Keiko has gone to her place without any trouble. How is Yusuke handling?" The pink kimono sleeves had water stains from her tears, but her face had cleared up now.  
  
"He seems okay on the surface, surprisingly enough. I had Jin check up on him and they're currently shopping. It seems he's in something of a mild funk." The brown-eyed brown haired toddler sighed, leaning back in his large chair.  
  
"A... And the others?" The large pink eyes looked questioning.  
  
"Kurama has just gone to see Hiei. Kuwabara is still in his room and Shizuru is brewing coffee while having a cigarette. Yukina is on her way from the ice world to visit and bid her blessings to Keiko." Koenma explained.  
  
"I see." Botan sighed.  
  
===H4993===  
  
"Okasan, I'm home." The red head said calmly as he entered the house.  
  
"Oh Suuichi, good. I need to go to the market." The woman gave a kind smile, coming to greet him at the door. He removed his shoes, setting down his bag.  
  
"Alright. Go ahead and take your time, I have quite a bit of school work to do." The green eyes closed as he smiled and kissed the woman's cheek. She gave a giggle and put on her jacket, slipping on her shoes.  
  
"Dinner's in the oven if you get hungry. I should be home by nine. Good luck on your studies." She gave another smile before heading out. The red head sighed and went upstairs to his room. He closed the wood door and flicked on the light. The black haired fire demon sat on the futon bed.  
  
"Hello Hiei. What do I owe the pleasure?" Kurama smiled, sitting down next to the other.  
  
"I wanted your... opinion on something." Red eyes flashed around the room, then settled on the green orbs.  
  
"What might that be?" The red head looked curiously back into the red eyes.  
  
"Death. I realize how quickly death comes. A week ago, nothing was wrong with her, now she's gone. Could that happen... I mean to..." Red eyes looked solid on the surface, but lost and confused deeper down, Kurama noticed.  
  
"You mean, could what happened to Keiko happen to Yukina? Yes, it's possible. Keiko had a disease called heart cancer, which is odd considering she's fairly healthy and young. But it can happen, especially with heredity cancer connections." Kurama explained. "It's not likely Yukina will get the same thing, but something similar... well, it's possible."  
  
Hiei was quiet for a moment. "Do you have a sibling?" He asked eventually, making Kurama blink.  
  
"Well... no. Not directly." Kurama closed his eyes for a minute. "Hiei, I know you've been thinking about telling her for awhile. Your mind brought up the idea that maybe she didn't care that you were a criminal. To be honest, I don't think she would. You're also correct that she would be happier when she dies to know who her brother is, than to die not knowing."  
  
There was another silence. Kurama lay down on the bed, and was surprised when Hiei lay next to him, not saying anything. He looked much cuter now, Kurama noted, that he was over thinking everything.  
  
"I want her to not know. But then again... maybe she should." Hiei let out a small sigh. 'Why do I care now?' Hiei thought to himself, not wanting to allure attention from the other.  
  
"Maybe." Kurama said simply.  
  
"Do you know what Kuwabara has done since she died? He sits in his room and stares blankly at the walls, like they can resurrect the fallen." Hiei looked frustrated, remembering the image. Emerald eyes blinked.  
  
"I believe Kuwabara has been given clarity of the death situation. He doesn't remember how to handle delicate things well." Kurama sighed.  
  
"Neither do I." Hiei closed his red eyes. Kurama blinked once more, his hand softly brushing against Hiei's.  
  
"I hate it when you lie, you know. Yet, when you tell the truth I feel like you've gone cold." The fox closed his own eyes now, listening to any noise coming from the other.  
  
"Hell's happiness comes from Heaven's fear. At least, that's what they say." Hiei breathed. The fox's hand wrapped around the small demon's.  
  
===H4993===  
  
"Welcome to the human world Yukina-chan." Botan smiled to her.  
  
"Thank you for meeting me here Botan. I didn't want to get too horribly lost." The ice demon gave a small smile. "I wanted to see Kazuma and Yusuke as soon as possible."  
  
"Yes. I think Kuwabara should be first then, Yusuke was last seen at the mall." The blue haired girl smiled.  
  
===EnD===  
  
Thank you for reading chapter one. Just so you know, this was originally how long it was gonna be, but I was persuaded to make this a more detailed story. Please review, your opinions are much better than mine are. : P 


	2. fInAlLy LaNdInG sAfElY

Disclaimers: Uh, I don't own anything Yu Yu Hakusho. If I did, the point of FAN fiction would be... vanity. I try not to have a negative self-image, yes, but I'm nothing near vain. Sorry. Oh, but I do own something here, the lyrics. (the lyrics are in chapter three at the end.)

Summary: If you hold on to a butterfly, it can die right there in your hands. You'll never get happy that way, loosen your grip and un-blur your eyes... you'll see the horizon eventually. Slash (Kurama/Hiei, Yusuke/Jin, Kuwabara/Yukina) please read, please review, thank you.

Warnings: Some stuff that could be considered violence, slash (as in, male/male relationships) and spoilers for anyone who hasn't seen up to the beginning of the Gateway (a. k. a. The Chapter Black) Saga. If anything in that list bothers you or whatever, then I don't recommend this fic to you.

Author Notes: Thank you Riuki for your help and information. I continue with this story because I don't believe that Yusuke and Jin are related. Also, thank you KittenGrl39 for the tie-breaker and review, and just for reviewing so many of my stories. Thank you to every/any one else who reviewed the first chapter, I apologize for anyone I didn't email my thanks. I am so sorry this chapter took so long, I had a real big problem followed by another one and it just wasn't going great. Most of it was composed from old clippings I tossed for this particular project, and much of it was confusing. I hope it was at least SORT OF worth the wait, as I did make it rather long.

HaPpYnEsS

By ShIoN

ChApTeR tWo

fInAlLy LaNdInG sAfElY

"I think Kazuma is still in his room moping." Shizuru told the two girls at the door. "But come on in, I could at least use the company. Who knows, maybe some different faces will get him to come out." The two girls came in, both with similar coloured hair. One, who was taller, had blue hair tied into a pony. The other had sea green hair, which was currently braided.

"Hey! Kazuma! Come on down and see Yukina and Botan!" Shizuru yelled, getting no reply. She sighed, tossing her light brown hair over her shoulder before walking up the stairs. "Kazuma! Yukina and Botan have come to visit, it'd be nice if you came out and at least said 'hi'!" She yelled once more, then waited.

"I'll be down in a minute." The carrot-top's voice finally came, making his sister smile. She went back down the stairs and nodded to the girls.

"Is Kazuma-kun going to come and visit with us?" Yukina asked, her hands perched in prayer.

"Yeah, he says he'll be down in a minute. Now, how about some tea?"

H4993

Yusuke and Jin were walking down the street back to Yusuke's apartment. His mother was undoubtedly there, but Yusuke didn't care at this point. The two entered the complex, hearing sobbing already.

"That's still running?" Jin asked, oblivious as to what it was.

"It's my Mom. She's been doing that since Keiko died." Yusuke explained harshly. The wind demon was wearing black baggy jeans and a gray tank top, a chain over his hips. He looked something like a punk, except for his clueless expression and accented goofy voice.

"Really now, and here I be thinkin' it was some sorta music..." Jin blinked, still upbeat. "So, shall we be goin' to cheer her up?"

"Why bother? I've tried about everything to get her to cheer the hell up. She just ignores me and sobs, swigging booze." Yusuke walked past his mother, Jin following him into his personal bedroom. "I think, Keiko was not only a friend, but the one hope of me shaping up. At least in my mother's eyes."

"That must be awfully depressin' to be livin' next ta." Jin stated, noticing the noise was still fairly loud behind closed doors.

"Tell me about it. She's the one whining, and it's my girlfriend who died." Yusuke sat on his bed, looking out the window. Jin stared silently at the black haired, a million thoughts buzzing in the room.

H4993

"OGRE! I want those reports on Botan's health now! THIS ISN'T BREAK TIME!" The toddler ruler demanded, having a spasm.

"Here you are sir." The blue ogre handed the tot a sheet of paper.

"No... not another so soon..."

H4993

The blue haired girl coughed, her hands shaking as he sipped her tea.

"Are you okay Botan?" The mild-mannered girl with red eyes asked. "You seem pale and fatigued."

"Oh, don't worry about li'l ol' me, Yukina." The blue haired waved.

"Hey Yukina, Botan." A scratchy, male voice interrupted, an orange haired teen entering the room.

"Kazuma!" Yukina greeted him with a smile. He sat next to her on his knees, grabbing her hand.

"Yukina, will you marry me?" Black, moist, beady eyes looked into the red ones. Yukina blinked, gaping.

"Kuwabara! Aren't you a little ahead of yourself here?" The blue haired girl interrupted.

"No way, Botan! Time is wasting, and I want to have a family before I die!" Kuwabara announced.

"What would Shizuru say?" Botan argued.

"Who cares?" The said brown haired girl said, entering the room, a cigarette dangling from her mouth. "If they want to get married, I'm not about to object."

"So it's all up to you, Yukina. Will you?" Kuwabara looked back to the ice apparition.

"... What's married?" Yukina asked, completely ruining the mood.

"Mate! Do you want to be his mate?! In the human world, mates get married and become husband (the guy) and wife (the girl)." Botan translated.

"Oh!" Yukina blushed heavily, looking at his large hands over her own. "I... I would love to be... y-your wife..."

"Yeah!" The orange haired squeezed the much smaller.

"K-Kazuma-san! You are hurting me!" Yukina exclaimed from within his grasp. Kuwabara released her immediately and apologized.

H4993

It was dark when Shiori Minamino came home from the store. She had several bags, which she put on the kitchen table after switching her shoes for slippers. She put her coat on the chair and began putting things away. The clock read nine o'clock, just as she had promised to get home by. Once everything was away it was fifteen after. She opened the oven and noticed the dinner had been untouched. She pulled one of the separated Odin bowls out and took some chopsticks out of the drawer. She walked up the stairs to her son's room and knocked on his door. No answer. She opened the door, finding the room dark.

"Shuichi? Are you in here?" She questioned, flicking on the light switch. She blinked, seeing black hair before red. "Oh, you have a friend over, you should have told me." She smiled.

"Okasan! I didn't hear you come in. Uhm, this is Hiei, a friend of mine." Shuichi explained, standing up from the bed. The black haired stood up as well, looking the human woman over. He had surprising red eyes, hair on end, black pants and no shirt.

"Oh, it's a pleasure to meet one of Shuichi's friends. Let me go get you a bowl of Odin." Shiori smiled, walking downstairs once more.

"I forgot she wasn't home." Shuichi sighed, his red locks in his pretty face. His bright green eyes had a faint glow.

"Hn." Hiei said simply.

"When did your shirt come off?" Kurama asked the shorter.

"When you threw it across the room, maybe?" Hiei glared back. "And yet, Yusuke swears you're elegant and gentle."

"Aren't I, for the most part?" The fox smiled.

"Maybe for the most part." Hiei rolled his eyes. The two had become "officially" "more-than-friends" after Keiko died. Something about death just made people come together.

The fox chuckled lightly as Shiori returned with a second bowl of Odin.

"Here you two are. Now eat up. Did you finish studying Shuichi?" Shiori asked, looking to her son.

"Yes Okasan. Thank you for the Odin." The red haired smiled.

"Certainly. I'll be downstairs if you need me." She left once more.

"Now that she knows you, it may be hard to avoid her in, delicate situations." The fox sighed once his 'mother' was out of ear-shot.

"Hn, no problem. I come in through the window anyways." Hiei shrugged, adroitly eating the Odin.

"You would say that. Well, I guess it is true..." Kurama sat back on the bed and began to eat his own.

H4993

"Listen to her YOWL." Yusuke growled, kicking the air.

"Calm down now Urameshi, she's just blubberin' 'bout a friend dyin', there's nothin' wrong with that, now is there?" Jin asked, being careful to dodge as Yusuke swung a fist at him.

"She barely even KNEW Keiko! You don't hear ME whining, do you?!" Yusuke yelled, pinning Jin and beginning to swing lefts and rights, all being barely caught by the wind. He went on for a good five minutes, shadows hiding his face for the most part until Jin finally grabbed both hands tight enough that they'd stay.

"Maybe ya should be, Urameshi..." Jin nodded, blinking his wide blue eyes taking in the sight before him. Yusuke's face was filled with tears, his teeth clenched and his cheeks burning red. "Now there, ya see? Ya're all sad too!"

"Shut up." Yusuke said bluntly, trying to break free from the other's hands. Jin sighed, slamming Yusuke forward so their lips connected. Yusuke sat up quickly, grabbing his mouth. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!"

"There, now yer mind's off Keiko, right?" Jin asked, an over-sized grin on his face. Yusuke paused, then shook his head.

"WHY would I resort to having a GUY kiss me to forget about Keiko! I'd rather shoot myself dead!" Yusuke retorted, standing up and looking out his window. His face still watery and his cheeks still red, as he could see in his reflection.

"Now don't go bein' all rash and hooey on me, Urameshi." Jin said, standing up and walking next to Yusuke. "Why da ya torture yerself like that?"

"I'm not torturing myself!" Yusuke snapped, leaning his head against the window. "I'm just... not ready to start up again, you know?"

"Well then, let's get ya ready!" Jin smiled once more.

"It's not that easy." Yusuke replied bluntly, heaving over on the bed.

"Now why not?" Jin asked. He continued questioning the teen long into the night, until they both fell asleep around six the next morning form exhaustion.

H4993

Sometime around noon the Kuwabara crew and Hiei and Kurama met up and decided to visit the Urameshi house. When they knocked however, there was no answer. So, since they could hear Atsuko inside, Shizuru kicked down the door and they strolled in. Once inside, Yukina, Kurama and Botan went to trying to calm Atsuko down, Shizuru went to make tea, Hiei sat down somewhat calmly and Kuwabara went looking for Yusuke. He was to find the teen curled into a ball, his emotional state broken and his ego force-field crumbled. Jin had wrapped his arms around the other, and they slept peacefully.

"Uh..." Kuwabara said, in a state of strange shock. "HEY URAMESHI! WAKE THE HELL UP!!"

The black haired stirred, brown eyes gazing at the still sleeping Jin. He registered his surroundings and sat up with a jolt.

"KUWABARA! GET OUT OF MY ROOM!!" Yusuke screamed back to the orange haired.

"YOU'RE THE ONE SLEEPING IN UNTIL NOON WITH JIN!!" Kuwabara retorted, pointing to the now curled up sleeping wind.

"HE JUST CAME OVER IN A FRIENDLY FASHION AND WE TALKED ABOUT STUFF! IT'S NOT LIKE WE'RE INVOLVED!!" Yusuke hollered back. Over all, it was shocking Jin could sleep through this.

"OH YEAH?! THEN WHY WERE YOU ALL... CUDDLY LIKE?!" Kuwabara pointed more, waving his hand. By now everyone in the APARTMENT COMPLEX was sick of this conversation.

"HE ROLLED OVER IN HIS SLEEP AND DID THAT! I HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH IT!! DROP IT! YOU'RE PROBABLY JUST JEALOUS ANYWAYS!!" Yusuke yelled, now rather angry.

"WHY SHOULD I BE JEALOUS?!! YUKINA AND I ARE GONNA GET MARRIED!!" Kuwabara folded his arms and nodded. Yusuke's brown eyes blinked.

"Wow, really? How'd you convince her to marry a goon like you?" Yusuke asked, now poking fun.

"I ASKED. And just so you know, Yukina said she would be 'very happy' to be my wife." Kuwabara said boastfully.

"Yeah right, I bet it was just a moment's madness. I mean really, baboons and cute girls just don't mix!" Yusuke laughed, standing up from the bed.

"Oh yeah?! How dare you say that about my love for Yukina! You're gonna pay for that one Urameshi!" Kuwabara put up his fists.

"Is that a challenge?" Yusuke asked. Soon they were involved in the usual 'manly' wrestling.

"Oh my." Yukina blinked as the boys went by.

"Any peaceful salutations some one would like to add?" Shizuru asked, setting a tray with tea filled cups down on the table.

"Not really." Kurama sighed.

Atsuko's sobbing calmed to a whimper as the group drank tea. That is, after Shizuru kicked Yusuke and Kuwabara away from their 'fight'.

"So, Yusuke and Jin are in a confusing relationship, Kazuma and Yukina are getting married, Atsuko's a mess, so's Botan, I'm still not together with any one and this tea seems sour. Did I miss anything?" Shizuru asked, patting out her cigarette in an ashtray.

"Nah, that's just about it." A new voice entered the room.

"Hey, about time you woke up." Yusuke greeted the red haired demon.

"G'morning ta ya too, Urameshi." The wind grinned back.

"Hm, what about Hiei-san and Kurama-san?" Yukina asked, noticing the two across the table from her and Kazuma.

"Oh, yeah... what is up with you guys?" Shizuru asked, sipping the odd tea.

"Hn." Hiei said simply, looking to the wall.

"Kurama?" Botan questioned, patting Atsuko's back still.

"Er..." Kurama held up his hands, flustered. "H-Hiei, can you?"

"Fine. He's mine now." Hiei stated simply, still looking at the wall. The room remained quiet except for Atsuko's sniffling and Jin sitting down.

"Wh-what Hiei means is we're... dating." Kurama sighed, flushing.

"WHAT?! YOU GUYS TOO?!" Kuwabara shouted.

"Hey that's cool." Yusuke shrugged.

"NO, THAT IS NOT COOL! WHAT HAPPENED TO DATING GIRLS?!" Kuwabara yelled. Yusuke held up a fist.

"Some people DON'T CARE about that stuff anymore! Get over it!" Yusuke retorted.

"Now, now Urameshi, don't go startin' somethin' for no reason." Jin patted the other's shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah." Brown eyes rolled.

"Kazuma-san, Yusuke-san! Stop this!" Yukina pleaded.

"You can just call me Kazuma now, Yukina." Kuwabara grinned. Yukina blushed and smiled.

"I guess everybody's getting together now." Botan smiled. "Well, I better get back to Reikai, Koenma's expecting me." She stood, her oar appearing.

"Okay Botan. Careful flying." Shizuru smiled. The blue haired sat on the oar and left through the glass door, flying.

"Yo." A familiar voice joined. The group looked up to see a foggy image of a special toddler before them.

"Koenma?! I though I was off the hook for a while!" Yusuke yelled, raising a fist to the toddler's face.

"Now, now Yusuke, let's not resort to violence. I came here with news far worse than that of a case." The toddler explained, a hand coming into view.

"What could be worse than a case?" Kuwabara asked.

"Allow me to give a clue. She has blue hair and her life force is being sapped up like an ogre eating my lunch." Koenma explained, his eyes closed.

"Botan's life force is being eaten?" Yusuke questioned.

"Then, her time is expiring so soon? I thought her kind lived much longer." Kurama noted.

"How long does she have? Is there anything I can do to help her?" Yukina asked, standing.

"Calm down princess." Shizuru motioned for Yukina to sit once more.

"I'm afraid not." Koenma sighed. She'll be gone once she walks into my office I'm afraid. But I don't think Keiko OR Botan have died of natural causes."

The room was filled with sudden shock.

"So, we must have a Soul Sucker on our hands." Kurama guessed, looking inquisitively at the table.

"Indeed, I suspect the same. Your job Yusuke, and anyone willing to help, is to find the soul sucker and destroy it before it takes anymore life. My sources have tracked it to somewhere in YOUR apartment building. It's probably got something against you in person." Koenma said simply. "You must find it soon, and BE CAREFUL."

The toddler's image vanished and the room went deadly quiet. Atsuko, who hadn't seen Koenma, was looking at everyone who had talked to him like they were crazed. Hiei remained silent, bowing his head so his hair shadowed his glowing bandana.

"Who's coming with me?" Yusuke asked, looking at the table along with most everyone else.

"I am." Kurama said simply.

"I know where that thing is." Hiei looked up slightly, counting himself in.

"Well, anything that's killed Keiko AND Botan might kill Yukina, so I'm in." Kuwabara said boldly. "No one comes between me and my love!"

"O' course I'll be comin' along Urameshi." Jin nodded.

"I'll stay here with Atsuko-chan and Shizuru-chan." Yukina said softly. "We'll be ready if anyone needs healing afterwards."

"Alright." Yusuke stood up, slapping his palm with a hard clenched fist. "Let's go kick some MAJOR ass!"

H4993

The blue haired spirit girl landed off her oar in front of the large doors of the Reikai building. She pressed the intercom, practically panting.

"B...Botan here..." She heaved. The doors opened and she remounted her oar, unable to carry herself as she floated into the building, the doors closing behind her. She flew the oar to an office beyond where the ogres worked, landing and using all her strength to push the doors open. She fell forward, surprised when strong arms caught her. She looked up to see Koenma in his teenage form, smiling at her. She weakly smiled back, doing her best to stand and hug his neck. "K-Koenma sir... I... I l-...love..." She began. There was a jolt as she squeezed him, then went deadly limp. Koenma hugged her waist, lowering his head so the ogres could not see his tears. He spoke softer than a whisper.

"I love you too."

EnD

And there's chapter two! Finally! Only one more chapter. Wah... I sorta like Botan... but she had to go, otherwise Koenma would have never figured out it was a demon. TT.TT

I tried REALLY hard to keep them in-character... I hope I did okay with that.

Thank you for reading, and I would (as always) love your reviews, your opinions are much better than mine.

(By the way, Botan-haters... you're mean. I like all the YYH characters! Except Elder Toguro... but we all see why... Younger Toguro is at least more noble! And yes, this is a Genkai-less story, because I'm no good at writing her character...)


	3. CrAwLiNg BaCk To tHe ToP

Disclaimers: Uh, I don't own anything Yu Yu Hakusho. If I did, the point of FAN fiction would be... vanity. I try not to have a negative self-image, yes, but I'm nothing near vain. Sorry. Oh, but I do own something here, the lyrics.

Summary: If you hold on to a butterfly, it can die right there in your hands. You'll never get happy that way, loosen your grip and un-blur your eyes... you'll see the horizon eventually. Slash (Kurama/Hiei, Yusuke/Jin, Kuwabara/Yukina) please read, please review, thank you.

Warnings: Some stuff that could be considered violence, slash (as in, male/male relationships) and spoilers for anyone who hasn't seen up to the beginning of the Gateway (a. k. a. The Chapter Black) Saga. If anything in that list bothers you or whatever, then I don't recommend this fic to you.

Author Notes:

HaPpYnEsS

By ShIoN

ChApTeR tHrEe

CrAwLiNg BaCk To tHe ToP

"Take a left here, then the second door on the right." A demon with black up-standing hair instructed. The group of five barged into the said apartment, looking around. "Seal the room; it's trying to get out." The black haired demon hissed.

The five spread through the apartment, searching and locking. The brown haired boy got stuck in the bathroom somehow. He scanned the small room, not convinced anything could hide in here. Suddenly the cabinet below the sink opened, a demon whizzing out and trying to escape. The teen grabbed the little demon, growling and staring at it. It had white hair, tied back though still sticking up. It's eyes were solid red, it's clothing a monk kimono the color of winter.

"So are you the piece of crap we're looking for kid?" The teen asked the demon, which opened it's mouth, not to talk though. The thing had large fangs, it's jaw disconnecting. "HOLY SHIT!" The brown haired dropped the creature, stepping on it's head before it could run. "What the hell is with kids these days?!"

The bathroom door slammed open, the red haired demon entering. "What'ch ya yellin' 'bout in here Urameshi?"

"This apartment has a nasty rodent problem." Yusuke said sarcastically, pointing to the demon struggling beneath his white tennis shoe. Jin blinked, examining the 'rodent'.

"'Ey, Urameshi's got somethin'!" Jin yelled. The other three came into the bathroom's entryway.

"Hn, she's a soul eater all right." Hiei crossed his arms.

"Nmph! Nmph!" The demon squirmed, until she finally wretched free from Yusuke's feet. She ran into a corner, surrounded. "It wasn't me! It wasn't me! It wasn't me! It was mama! Mama killed your friends! She framed me! Told me to hide under the sink! I can tell you where she is! Please don't hurt me! Please!"

"How do we know you're telling the truth?" Hiei asked simply.

"Indeed, we have no reason to trust you." Kurama nodded.

"She's being honest." Yusuke said, catching the other's attentions. "I noticed she was scared, not guilty, when she tried to bite me."

"Yea, besides, a wee bit baby like her's too weak ta take out a ferry gally!" Jin noted.

"But guys, looks can be deceiving! We have to give her a polygraph or somethin'!" Kuwabara insisted.

"Why bother? If he's so convinced, we may as well look into the thing's mother and get it over with." Hiei sneered, turning to leave. "Grab her and let's go."

"Fine. But if this turns out she's the killer, I told you so." Kuwabara snuffed, heading out as well. Kurama sighed, following suit, and the demon went between Yusuke and Jin.

"Mama's real keen, she sensed your one lady friend had a mild form of that one disease and expanded it, slowly sapping her soul as well." The little demon explained.

"Just tell us where your mother is; I want to hear it from her." Yusuke said simply, looking gloomy as they headed to the concrete flat.

The little demon's spikey hair lifted and shook, her solid red eyes closing. "She's... in that direction." The little demon pointed. The boys looked down the alleyway, noticing it to be completely empty.

"Alright, split up and search." Kurama ordered, heading down first. Yusuke was a close follow, Hiei and Kuwabara taking the lower middle and Jin watching the little demon as well as taking up the rear of the search.

"Now what's yer mama like?" Jin asked, not sure what to look for as he held the little demon's hand.

"She's tall, skinny... wears a blue flower kimono and has long black hair. Her eyes are really red and so are her lips. She's got these huge fangs." The little demon described, looking around herself. Suddenly her red eyes were driven upward. "KYAH!" Above the little demon was a large mouth, all she could see was the deep hole and large teeth. The descending blue kimono and red eyes marked this creature as the little one's mother. Jin just barely got between the two in time, kicking over the little one's head to slam it's mother into a wall.

"I take it that be her, eh?" Jin looked at the scared red eyes.

"Yes..." The little one whimpered.

"You dare defy your mother, foolish child!" The demon woman shrieked, her voice two-toned. She stood up, eyes set murderously on her daughter.

"No bitch, you dare mess with my friends." The black haired teen interrupted, walking in front of her.

"YOU!" She hissed. "Do not protect that little beast! She's a traitor!"

"Yeah, to you. But she's been fine to me." Yusuke said simply, powering up his spirit gun. "And honestly, that's all I care about. Now say your last words, you're going to hell."

"Please! No, we can work together! I never wanted to hurt you, just get those wenches out of the way! The one already had cancer before I touched her! I only sped it up, put her out of her misery!!" The creature shriek, her red eyes watering.

Hiei, Kurama, Kuwabara and Jin all remained silent behind Yusuke. The little one whimpered slightly, squeezing Jin's hand.

"Don't. You. Dare. Insult. Keiko. You. Bitch." Yusuke growled, looking up at the thing. He pointed his burning index finger at her. "Spirit Gun!!"

H4993

The door to the apartment opened, and closed.

The three girls in the apartment all stood up, looking to the door anxiously. All five boys entered the room and a sigh of relief came over the room.

"So, how'd it go?" The light brown haired girl asked, sitting back down with the others and lighting a cigarette.

"Fine." Yusuke answered simply. "Jin, are you going to sit down?"

All eyes went to the one-horned demon, who was the only one standing.

"Well I was just thinkin'... what are we gonna be doin' with half-pie 'ere?" Jin asked, pointing to the white haired demon beside him, who still held his hand and shook.

"Aw, what a cutie. She wasn't the one you went off to find was she?" Atsuko asked, not really comprehending the situation.

"No, it's the thing's daughter. Why don't you take care of her Jin?" Yusuke questioned.

"Yeah, she's definitely comfortable with you." Kuwabara added, grinning to Yukina, who blushed.

"Indeed, you can raise her here." Kurama smiled lightly, holding Hiei's hand under the table.

"What? No, I don't be needin' to be a bother on Urameshi! She be needing proper care..." Jin began, a sudden squeeze over his hand catching his attention as he looked down at the little demon. All eyes went to her.

"I'm sorry..." She said, looking her teary eyes up into Jin's blue ones. "If I'm a bother, I can just go back to Makai..."

"Yes, she should be raised in the harsh reality of Makai, it's better for her, and us. If she dies, who cares?" Hiei smirked. "Except that you've obviously become quickly attached to her."

"Indeed." Kurama agreed.

"She's so cute..." Yukina added.

"Why the hell not? She and Jin can stay here." Yusuke patted the seat next to him. Jin sat down, crossing his legs and putting the little one in the space between them.

"Thank you. Uhm, I didn't catch your name." The big red eyes looked into brown ones.

"Yusuke Urameshi." The black haired smiled, patting her head. She smiled to him, showing her own fangs.

"And what's your name princess?" Shizuru asked, looking at the little one.

"Oh, I forgot to say, didn't I?" The little one blinked. "I'm Ureshii."

"Nice to meet you Ureshii." Yukina smiled.

"Well, Okasan wants me home before dark, I guess I should go." Kurama stood up, pulling Hiei up as well. "Sorry I have to go so soon. I don't want to worry her..."

"It's okay Kurama, wouldn't want you to get in trouble. Tell your Okasan I said hey." Yusuke waved as Kurama smiled, taking Hiei as he left.

"Oh, I guess we should be going too." Yukina blinked.

"Yeah, sure." Shizuru stood. "Have fun." Shizuru walked out with her brother and Yukina.

"Uhm..." Atsuko paused. "I'm... going to bed now. Your friend can stay in your room, right?"

"Yeah." Yusuke said simply as Atsuko stumbled off. "Well, let's figure out sleeping."

H4993

"Okasan, I'm home." Kurama announced.

"Welcome back." The brown haired woman smiled, coming to greet him as he took off his shoes. "You brought your friend? He's practically living here."

The black haired removed his own shoes, looking to the fox to reply.

"Yes, about that. Can he live with us? His parents were in a terrible crash in America and his home's being taken from him." Her "son" explained.

"Oh goodness! Yes, of course he can stay, for as long as he needs to." Shiori gasped. "Have you had dinner?"

H4993

"Home sweet home." Shizuru sighed, smoke escaping from her lips. "I'm going to sleep, don't wake me."

"Right sis. Hey Yukina, you hungry?" Kuwabara asked, looking to the green haired.

"A little bit..." The ice apparition felt her stomach.

"Then allow "Master Chef Kazuma Kuwabara" to make you a nice snack!" Kuwabara grinned. Yukina giggled, following him to the kitchen.

H4993

"Okay." Yusuke stated, rolling out a floor mat. "Who's sleeping where?"

"I wanna sleep with Jin!" Ureshii smiled, pulling on the demon's fingers.

"Why can't we all just be sleepin' on the bed then?" Jin smiled.

"Mm... fine." Yusuke pulled off his shirt and plopped on the bed, rolling next to the window. Ureshii raided Yusuke's closet as Jin joined Yusuke.

"How ya doin' Urameshi?" Jin asked, looking to the other.

"A little better. In a way, I feel like she's happy." Yusuke said, making it obvious who she was.

"I think she is. I mean, I don't know fer fact Urameshi but---" Jin was cut off, lips touching his own lightly. Yusuke lifted, looking at the red haired.

"You can just call me Yusuke."

In the closet the little demon sat, having just finished changing into a t-shirt way too big for her. She smiled giggling lightly. She put a finger over her mouth to silence the shadows. She pulled her hair tie out, her hair frizzing. Her solid red eyes shifted, turning glitter crystal red. She ran over, hopping onto the bed.

"Ureshii!" Jin smiled to her, sitting up and hugging her.

"Okay, I'm tired." Yusuke flopped over, watching as Jin snuggled down next to him, Ureshii between them. Yusuke put an arm over them both, squeezing them next to him.

H4993

It was morning when a certain red haired fox awoke, alone in his bed. He sat up, looking around. No one.

"Hiei?" The red head asked his room, getting no response. His green eyes caught glimpse of paper on his desk. He stood up, walking over and picking up the paper.

'Kurama-

I left early. Going to tell Yukina I'm her brother... before she marries carrot-top.

Don't bother asking why I decided now. Love you, Hiei'

The fox smiled.

H4993

"Oh!" Yukina blinked, the black haired demon in the window. She opened it, allowing him in. "Good morning Hiei. What do I owe this pleasure?"

"I have something I need to talk to you about." The black cloaked demon said simply, digging threw his mind for the strength to look her in the eyes.

"What is it?" Yukina asked, blinking once more.

"I... I know who your brother is..." Hiei began, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Because I am him."

Silence filled the kitchen, a vision hitting the girl. Suddenly a smile lit up her face.

"I'm glad." She pulled him into an embrace, a rather shocking move. "You can come to my wedding, and I'll know from you."

In the shadows of the stairs a silhouette could be seen, the tall rather butch teen sat listening to the conversation in the kitchen.

"Figures." The orange haired whispered to himself. "Shorty gets to be my in-law then."

H4993F0R3/3R

BE

You don't gotta be crazy no more

And you don't gotta be hazy no more

And you don't gotta be perfect no more

And you don't gotta be morbid no more

You don't gotta be nothing no more

Except what you damn well

Feel that you oughta be

And that's all right with me

Yeah that's all right with me

Be who you oughta be

Gotta be

Need to be

Wanna be

It's all right with me

Just as long as you be

You don't gotta be pretty no more

And you don't gotta be ugly no more

And you don't gotta be wonderful no more

And you don't gotta be terrible no more

You don't gotta be anything anymore

Except whatever you damn well

Feel that you oughta be

And that's just fine with me

Yeah that's dandy with me

Be who you oughta be

Gotta be

Need to be

Wanna be

Shoulda been

Woulda been

Coulda been

And it's all right with me

Just as long as you be

You don't gotta be happy no more

And you don't gotta be preppy no more

And you don't gotta be smiling no more

And you don't gotta be hiding no more

You don't gotta be anything anymore

Except what you damn well,

You freaking feel like you oughta be

And that's just grand with me

Yeah that's so great to me

Be who you oughta be

Gotta be

Need ta be

Wanna be

It's all right with me

Yeah it's all so right with me

Just as long as you be

Just as long as you be

Just as long as you be with me

EnD

(( A/N: Well, I'm sure you're all "write more!", but let me tell you, this is the end. If pressed, I might do a sequel. MAYBE. No guarantees. Hope you enjoyed, I'm pretty happy with it. For those of you framing me for slipping myself in this story, I DIDN'T. Ureshii (happy), who's original name is Mujaki (innocent), is a not yet introduced character in Demon Dojo, an original story of mine. She's been in my head since before DD, but was put to use there. Her character was also used here, because I needed a young girl. Although Mujaki is over 400, she's two foot eight, and acts around seven. She is mine. Anyways, thank you for reading, I hope I kept everyone sorta in character. -Shion-san))


End file.
